Who Says
by Stormie Wiske
Summary: Olivia Rhyder's plan was to graduate high school and get out of Tree Hill. However, things start to change when she meets Lucas Scott. Story is a lot better than the summary. LucasXOC


**Disclaimer: **As sad as it is to admit, I do not own One Tree Hill.

**Chapter One **

My name is Olivia Rhyder and I am a senior at Tree Hill High School. I was born in Tree Hill to my mother, Anastasia, and my father, David who also attended Tree Hill High School. My parents had me right out of high school and let's just say that I was a surprise. I'm not saying that my parents do not love me because they do; they just have a funny way of showing it. We have lived in Tree Hill my whole life and let me tell you I cannot wait until the day I leave this place. Living in a small town has its' disadvantages such as everyone knows everyone. However, that really is not a problem for me. I mostly keep my head down and get good grades so I can leave Tree Hill. My parents are the reason I want to leave. I should consider myself lucky that I don't have alcoholics or abusive parents but I don't. It all started when my mother started working again after I turned five. From there it was TV dinners with the nanny and being alone. I barely see my parents and soon enough I couldn't take the silence of the house. I decided to find anything that would keep me from going home. That is how I fell in love with gymnastics. I attend Tree Hill Gymnastics and am there every day after school until nine at night. With competitions every other weekend there isn't much time to socialize and make friends. That all changed the day I met Lucas Scott.

Today is the first day of my senior year. I only have eight months before I graduate and can finally get out of Tree Hill. My parents were gone on some conference both in different countries; Mom in Paris while dad is in Japan. They both will be gone for who knows how long and it didn't bother me as much as it should. I sighed and sat up in bed, looked over at the clock and noticed that it was time to get ready for school. I threw the covers off of me and stood up. I walked over to the window and looked outside. The sun was shining and the birds chirping. It seemed that today would be beautiful and warm. It was weird that sometimes the weather could be spot on to how you were feeling as if it were reading them and other times it was a contradiction. Today was one of those days where the weather contradicted how I felt. I felt empty inside, I have for a while and the only thing that could save me from myself was gymnastics. There was something exhilarating about what I can do; an unknown joy that I get when I learn a new move. I strive every day to get that feeling and sometimes it happens and it lasts and other days it doesn't which makes me work harder the next day. I turn away from the window and walk over to my closet. My room was painted nice shade of light blue and the walls were covered in pictures of famous gymnasts such as Shawn Johnson, Mary Lou Retton, Gabby Douglas, and many others. There were posters of bands also on the wall such as Breaking Benjamin, The Used, Three Days Grace, Muse, and 30 Seconds to Mars. The door to my closet was plastered with quotes that I picked out from books that I love. I opened the door and walked inside, each side was covered with clothes that my parents thought they could use to buy me off. I picked out a pair of jeans, white tank top, and a green cardigan to go over it. The cardigan and tank top were neither long nor short but seemed to just hit the top of my jeans. I grabbed a brown belt and a pair of white Vans and left the closet. I laid my clothes on the bed and went to take a shower. As I entered my bathroom, I stripped, and took a look at myself in the mirror. I did this every morning hoping to find a reason, any reason at all, as to why my parents seem to not care. I took in my long fire red hair that I inherited from my mother and the green eyes of my father. In my personal opinion, I don't see myself as beautiful but neither do a lot of girls. I'm pretty sure I could ask someone like Brooke Davis if she thought she was pretty and she would probably say no. I was short like most serious gymnasts but not all, at 5'2 and my body was that of a gymnast. No much going on in the chest area and muscle on arms, stomach, and legs. I turned away from the mirror after my inspection, turned on the shower and stepped in.

After my shower, I got dressed and started on my hair. I sprayed my wet hair with heat protectant and blew dry it. After that, I brushed it and ran my hand through it to give it a more natural look. I put a little eye liner on and eye shadow before calling it good. I grabbed my shoulder bag from beneath my desk and stuffed my binder and pencil pouch in it before slinging it over my shoulder and having it hang by my thigh. I took one last look around my room and closed the door before walking downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. My footsteps echoed throughout the house as I walked down those stairs; the sound reminding me that I am alone and giving me the feeling to run and keep running. I continued into the kitchen and went into the fridge to get milk and orange juice. I placed those on the island in the middle of the kitchen and set about to getting a bowl of cereal with fresh fruit. I walked over to my iHome where my phone was charging and went to my 'new music' playlist and hit play. "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons came on and I started humming along between bites. Soon the bowl of cereal was empty and my glass of juice was gone. I quickly cleaned up the kitchen and noticed school started in forty-five minutes. I finished putting away everything and grabbed my keys and bag off the table before walking to the garage door. I opened it to reveal my 2010 black Honda Civic sitting in all its' glory. I received this car for my 16th birthday from my parents; it was two weeks after my birthday because they had forgotten. I opened the driver's side door and placed my bag in the passenger's seat. I looked at the sound system that my ex-boyfriend had installed before he left. I plugged my phone into the iPod jack and started the car. Soon I was on my way to school listening to Imagine Dragons the entire way. I pulled into a parking spot and started walking to my locker.

Tree Hill High School was like your regular high schools out there. You have your jocks, cheerleaders, preps, emo, loners, and nerds. I fell into the category of loner or nerd with my grades. I have managed to keep a 4.0 GPA my entire high school career desperately wanting to get out of Tree Hill. I am hoping to get either an academic scholarship or a gymnastics scholarship so I can get out from my parents. I kept my head down as I made my way to my locker and put in the combination. I transferred my keys into my locker and went off to get my schedule. I heard a commotion down the hall and saw Nathan Scott; the bane of my existence.

I have known Nathan Scott since I can remember. My father is best friends with Dan Scott meaning I spent a lot of time at the Scott household. Nathan never liked me from the start; sure we were fine when we were babies but as soon as I became a gymnast Nathan couldn't stand me. I personally think it's because I beat him in a push up competition when we were ten. Now every time he sees me, he gives me crap about being a loner and unwanted at home. It used to bother me and I used to fight back but now I don't care because a year from now, I never have to see him again. So when he saw me walking down the hall he glared and brushed past me before walking the other direction. His shoulder hit mine and knocked my backpack off my shoulder. I glared back at him before reaching down and grabbing my bag. I continued walking towards the booth that held the school schedules and picked mine up. I noticed that I have history, statistics, free period, lunch, chemistry, and literature. I smiled at my schedule and knew that this would be an easy year. I started walking towards my history class. I made it to room 108 and sat in the back corner. I noticed that sitting in the back corner was a safe haven for someone who wanted to slide under the radar. I pulled out my cell phone and noticed that there was still ten minutes before class started. I opened my bag and pulled out my most recent read; Julius Caesar. I read for a few minutes before hearing someone rush through the door. I looked up and saw Haley James Scott rush to the seat next to the window and plop down. I've seen her around the school and know that she is best friends with Lucas Scott and married to Nathan Scott. However, she took off last year to play music on tour. From what I've heard through the grape vine that her and Nathan are not together anymore. I looked at her for a few moments, my eyes glistening with sympathy before going back to my book.

Soon the bell rang for glass to begin and Mr. Hunter, out history teacher, walked in. He put his things on the desk before turning to us and clapping his hands together. I noticed he had a big smile on his face and knew that only one thing was coming; a project. Mr. Hunter was a teacher that I respected but I am pretty sure he should be locked up in some mental institution. I always told my mom that his obsession with history is unhealthy.

"Okay class, we are going to do things a little differently today. You should all know who I am seeing as you all had the first part of this course last year so I don't need to go through classroom rules. So today we are going to start a project. Now before you all complain that it's the first day, it won't be a big project and you can work in pairs." The class let out a sigh of relief before he continued. "However, to save time, I assigned your partners for this project. The project is simple, pick something in history, anything you want, and come up with a presentation. I want you to give a five minute presentation about why this event is important. Basically, if you were to write the curriculum for this class, what is the first thing you would put on it. "

He paused to take a breath. I groaned silently, dreading this project. I preferred to work alone on things like this. It always came to me being with someone who could care less about their grades. I just hope that he will give me a decent partner. I hadn't noticed that he started speaking again and was now listing off partners. I patiently waited until I hear my name come up, "Rhyder and Scott" he said, before continuing. Haley looked up and glanced around. I sighed, knowing that she doesn't have a clue who I am.

I gathered up my book and walked over to her desk. I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Haley? My name is Olivia, I'm your partner."

She turned around and smiled hesitantly at me. "Nice to meet you Olivia." I sat down in a desk next to her and listened to Mr. Hunter who was explaining that the project was due next week. I mentally tried to plan out my schedule. I had practice every day this week at four. The gym is a couple of blocks away which means I have an hour to work on this project after school all this week.

I didn't notice that Haley was now staring at me while I was lost in my thoughts. "Oh sorry Haley, what did you say?" I said embarrassed.

"No you're okay. I just asked if you had any idea what you think we should do the project on?" she smiled at me. However, her smiled disappeared off her face. I turned around to see a group of girls talking and staring at her.

"Everything okay Haley?" I asked when I turned back around. I noticed that Haley seemed to compress herself into her chair.

"Yeah I'm okay. I was thinking about possibly doing something that is relevant to our generation. Maybe something like gay marriage?" she seemed to not want to talk about what just happened so I dismissed it.

I thought about her suggestion and quickly agreed. We used the rest of the period to iron out the details of the project and soon the bell rang. "Hey Olivia, do you want to get together after school to work some more on the project?"

"Um yeah, sure. I only have an hour after school before I have to go to practice. Where should I meet you?" I asked while I collected my things.

"I tutor during the last period. Meet me in the library?" I quickly nodded at her before heading to the door. I noticed those group of girls continued to stare and whisper at Haley. I glared at them when I walked by. I continued out the door and told myself that I was going to figure out what they were whispering about.


End file.
